Seperated
by brwneyedgrl
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen family was seperated. Bella, Rose, and Jasper have to live together without the rest of their loved ones for years. They have no idea what happend to everyone else and they have to live with being constantly hunted!
1. Bella in the present

**This will be the one and only time I will do this. I do not own these characters Stephenie Meyer does, because she owns the amazing Twilight, New Moon and soon to be Eclipse.**

"Bella would you hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day" Rosalie said in her mocking voice.

"You know this is so not fair. I went to school last time. It is your turn."

"Yes well you only had to go for a couple months last time, when the time before that I had to go for over a year so your turn is not up yet. Now put this shirt on, it goes better with your hair."

"Thanks" I snatched the shirt from her hands and switched it with the gray sweater I was wearing. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me, and walked out of my room. It really was not fair. It was not my fault Jasper had slipped up again.

It had been hard at first; the three of us had felt lost, not knowing what to do next. Alice had had the vision to late. Jasper, Rosalie and I had run leaving the rest of our family behind. We had been searching for them for the last 27 years but to no avail. It was hard looking for them when we were trying to stay hidden ourselves, but we left clues for them when ever we left a location. Just incase they were still alive, and looking for us.

"Bella come on, you are going to be late." Rosalie called down the hall. She was just loving it that I had to go to school and she got to stay at home.

"I am going I am going." I called back. I walked into the living room and saw Jasper flipping threw some papers. "Find anything you can use?" I asked him.

"Nope this guy would be screwed if I could not, what do you call it Bella, oh yes dazzle the jury." He said giving me his warm smile.

"Well it is good then that he has you as his lawyer." I told him, while grabbing my notebooks that I would end up doodling all over. I had done my senior year in high school 11 times. I don't think this school could throw anything new at me.

"I am sorry that you have to go Bella, you really should not have to start all over again." His voice was filled with remorse, but I knew it had nothing to do with me having to start my senior year again.

"Jazz, stop being so hard on yourself, she looked a lot like Alice. This is not easy on any of us." I scolded him. I would not let him put himself in this mood again; it only made things harder for all of us. "Now wish me luck at my first day at Astoria Senior High School" I said in my cheeriest voice. I tried to make myself as happy as possible trying to rub my emotions off on Jasper.

"Good luck and get going" Rose said coming into the room and playfully pushing me out the door. I stuck my tong out at her and she gave me one last shove.

"Love you to Rosalie" I called back over my shoulder. I climbed into the silver Volvo that Rosalie and Jasper had got me for Christmas last year. It was not the same year as Edward's and it had been used, but after Rosalie had got done fixing it up it ran great and was almost exactly like Edward's.

I drove down the quite streets towards my new school. We had chosen to move to Astoria for a couple reasons. It was close to a national park so there were plenty of animals to hunt, it always seemed to rain in Astoria, and even when it was not raining there were still always clouds, but most importantly it was only a state away from Forks. We were planning on making monthly trips up there to see if our family had come back. This was the first time in 27 years we were brave enough to go back.

I pulled into the already full parking lot. "Crap" I said aloud, Rosalie was right, I was late. I finally found a parking spot; I jumped out of my Volvo and ran at human speed into the door that looked like it would lead me to the office. There was an elderly women sitting behind the desk. When she looked at me I saw the awe in her face.

I still could not get use to people looking at me like this. I knew I had the perfect pale skin and ocher colored eyes like my brother and sister. My hair had that perfect shine that hair models coveted and I had a killer body. A man had actually been brave enough to approach me and Rosalie once, at the mall, asking if we would like to model. It had happened right after I had been turned so I had broken down in hysterics. Rosalie had just glared at him and pulled me out of the store.

"Hi my name is Bella Hale; I just transferred here from Michigan." I told the elderly lady.

"Oh yes dear, your cousin called in a day or so ago telling me you would be starting. I have all of your paper work somewhere" She told me, as she clumsily shuffled some papers around, "Oh yes here you go, now our school is known for being quite progressive so I hope you are not behind"

"I really hope not" I could not help with the sarcasm; I don't think there was anything that this school could teach me. I took the papers from the old lady flashing her a smile that drew her in, and turned and walked out the door. I looked down at the schedule she had given me, great I thought. I had English first hour followed by US history, Spanish, Trig, Lunch, Chemistry followed by my favorite, gym. I grumbled at that last one. I really did hate gym; I think it was created to torture me.

I studied the map the lady had given me and walked up the stairs to the second floor and to the second door on the left. Well here goes nothing I thought to myself as I opened the door and walked in. "Hello I am Bella Hale, I just transferred here. Sorry that I am late." I gave the 50ish looking man a sweet smile. I heard his heart stutter at my smile, I laughed a little to myself.

The man finally regained control of himself. "Yes, well my name is Mr. Henry; here are your books for the reading material. You can have the seat there in the back."

I took the books that he handed me and made my way to my seat. Before I had even sat down a boy with bright red hair turned to me. "Hi my name is Stephen, welcome to Astoria High"

"Ah thanks" I really did not want to make friends, it was not worth it. They would end up being scared of me and not knowing why. Plus even the ones that did not end up totally freaked by me and wanted to be my friends always got confused by my secrecy and, plus we moved to much to make any real connections.

"So you are Bella Hale?"

"Yep"

"Your cousin is the one that just started the new Law practice in town right?"

"That is the one." Did this kid just not get that I wanted to talk to him.

"So why are you living with your cousin"

"Cousins" I corrected him "My parents died a couple years ago so my cousins Jasper and Rosalie took me in." Might as well start spreading our cover story as soon as possible I thought. It would create fewer questions later.

"Oh sorry" he said. I thought he had given up but after a short pause he turned back to me. "So if you want, I could show you around town. Introduce you to some people; show you the local hang out spots."

Oh man this boy was going to be a little harder then I thought. I turned my entire attention on him, I gave his a long glare, and I knew my eyes had gone a few shades darker. "Thanks but no thanks" I said it in my most threatening voice. Stephen fell backwards of his chair from my look. Kids turned around a started at him in wonderment.

"Stephen is there a problem" Mr. Henry asked.

"No, I just um I just ah slipped sorry" Stephen's face had turned just as red as his hair and I had trouble suppressing a laugh. I looked down at the books that the teacher had given me. I let out a low grow I hope no one heard when I noticed the book Eternity. Well I better get an A on this book report, I thought to myself, given that I had written it.

"How was school?" Jasper asked me as I walked up the driveway to our house. He was showing a client out when I drove up.

"Oh just great, I love high school" I told him rolling my eyes. "I have to write a report on the book Eternity, yep the one I wrote, and I also have to do a report on the civil war, so I am thinking you can do that for me." I gave him a quick cynical smile.

"Sure, what ever you want, but I will have to do it later. We are heading up to Forks tonight to see if there are any clues."

**So I was having major writers block with my other stories and I was standing in line for coffee this morning when this plot came to me. Now I know it is a little confusing right now, but that is the way I want it. I will clear it up in the next couple chapter. So if you want to know what is going on Review and fast because I will update faster that way.**


	2. 27 years ago

**27 years ago**

"Uno" Alice sang.

"Alice this game is not fair. You know what is going to happen first." I complained.

"Alice are you cheating again?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"NO! I am just a really good Uno player."

"Right" I rolled my eyes at her. I heard Edward's Volvo pull up to the house. I jumped off the couch and ran out to the porch. Edward had been gone the past couple days hunting with Carlisle and Emmett. That was the reason I had been allowed out of my house. Alice and Esme had promised Charlie that Edward was out camping and would not be around. Charlie still had a soft spot for Alice so he had let me out of the house for a slumber party.

I almost wish Charlie had said no. Alice had made me into her Barbie doll like usual. Rosalie had helped her a little, I think she was trying to make up for the way she had treated me in the last year, but in my opinion giving me a makeover was a bad start.

"How was hunting" I asked Edward kissing him on his cold lips as he scooped me up.

"Satisfying" was all he said, he still found it disturbing talking about his vampire side with me. I really think he didn't like to talk about it because he thought I would start demanding to be changed right away, but I wouldn't. I had promised him that I would wait until he could do it.

"Alice what is it" I turned around to see Jasper holding Alice up, she was having trouble standing on her own.

Edward growled behind me, I knew he had seen what ever Alice had and he didn't like it. "How much time?" Edward asked Alice, while grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"10 minutes at the most." She was shaking. Seeing Alice like this frightened me to the core.

"Would some one please tell me what is going on" I demanded

"I think all of us would like to know what is going on" Carlisle stated.

"The Volturi are coming to check up on Bella, they find out that we have not changed her and they kill all of us for disobeying and going back on our word" Alice told us all, she was almost near hysterics and Jasper was doing his best to calm her.

"We can fight them." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"No matter how strong we are we can not take the Volturi" Carlisle said.

"What if we just change her now?" Rosalie questioned

"They will find her in the middle of the transformation and will no that we only did it because we knew they were coming, it will only anger them more." Carlisle answered her.

"I will not let them hurt her." I could feel Edward shacking with anger.

"You all know I am right here." I was a little tired of them talking like I could not hear them.

"Sorry Bella" Esme said, touching my shoulder.

"They can't prove that I have not been turned if I am not here." I stated. It really was the simplest option; I could not believe that the amazingly bright Cullens had not thought of it. "Edward and I can just leave, he can change me and then we can come back."

"Once again, you always have the best plans" Emmett complimented me.

"Bella is right, she needs to leave but Edward has to stay behind. If you are gone also Edward they will know something is wrong." Carlisle told Edward before he could protest. "Rosalie and Jasper you take Bella down to our home in California, the rest of us will try to distract them and get them to leave. After a week I want the three of you to go to Denali and wait for us there." Carlisle told us.

"What about Charlie?" I asked. He would not handle me disappearing again very well.

"Don't worry about Charlie, I will take care of him" Alice told me.

"Alice, will this work?" Edward asked her.

Alice closed her eyes for a quick moment before opening them. "I don't know, I don't see anything" she shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't like it" Edward growled.

"Edward I know you don't like parting from Bella, but it is the only plan we have." Carlisle told him. "Now Rosalie take my car and go now, you don't have time to pack anything.

"Fine" Edward grabbed me and spun me around giving me a deep kiss. I saw Jasper give Alice a quick kiss and Emmett gave Rosalie a passionate kiss. "I love you" Edward whispered in my ear.

Rosalie picked me up and ran toward the garage. She roughly tossed me in the back seat of the car before she climbed into the driver's seat and Jasper climbed into the passenger side. Rosalie was on the highway before I even had my seatbelt on. We drove for hours, stopping only for gas and to pick me up fast food. We arrived at a small cabin in northern California. It was on a lake and I know I would have enjoyed the view if I had not been so scared.

"We need to hunt" Jasper told Rosalie. I knew he was having trouble having me in such close proximities.

"You guys go ahead, I will be fine." I told them. Jasper could tell I was lying. My emotions gave away how terrified I was.

"You go Jasper I can go when you get back" Rosalie told him.

We waited at the cabin for a week like Carlisle had told us. The three of us did not talk much. I spent the majority of the week curled up on the bed in the room Jasper had told me was Edward's. We were too worried about our loved ones and each of us blamed ourselves for the mess we were in. I blamed my self because if I had never come into Edwards life he would have never had a reason to run off to Italy. Jasper blamed himself because of my birthday party. He felt that if he had not reacted the way he had Edward would have never left in the first place, but I think Rosalie blamed herself the most. I know she felt guilty about the phone call, but she was really beating herself up about it now.

After a week with out contact the ones we love the most we headed for Alaska. The drive took three days. It was a very silent three days. We were all anxious, Jasper tried to help but he was too distracted by his own emotions to really keep us calm for long.

When we reached our destination it was deserted. The place was in shambles. There had defiantly been a struggle but no traces of what had happened.

"Do you think the Volturi came here when they did not find me in Forks" I asked neither one of them in particular.

"I don't know, but what ever has happened, it was not good" Jasper said as he searched the house.

"This is ridiculous, why can they not just leave us alone!" Rosalie shouted.

I grabbed Jasper's cell phone from the car and dialed the Cullens home phone. It rang only once before the automated voice came on saying that the number had been temporarily disconnected. I next called Edward's number but a different automated voice told me that the customer no longer had that number. I called the rest of the Cullens' phones only to receive the same message.

"I don't understand why I can not get a hold of them" I said trying not to cry. I sat down on the cold ground and dialed the police station.

"Hello Forks Police Station, this is Officer Williams speaking how can I help you?" came a friendly voice.

"Hi, I am trying to get a hold of some old friends, but their phone has been said to be disconnected I was just wondering if they were still living in Forks." I hoped he believed my story and did not recognize my voice.

"What are your friends name miss?"

"Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their family"

"Oh miss I am sorry to inform you, their house burnt down 10 days ago. No one knows where they are."

"Burnt down" I whispered. I had not meant to say anything but it had just slipped out.

"Yes miss, but don't worry. There are some special forces here looking for them."

"Special Forces, is that normal procedure." What he was telling me did not sound right.

"Well no" he sounded a little confused also "They say the hospital hired them, I have to admit they seem pretty special though." I hung up on him; my hand was shaking too much to even hear him.

"What is it?" Rosalie was at my side with in less then a second.

"The house it is burned down, no one knows where they are, but what is even worse is that the Volturi are still there."

"What do you mean they are still there, how do you know that." Rosalie sounded really scared. More scared than I had ever heard her sound.

"The officer I spoke to say the hospital hired Special Forces to search for them. I know the hospital liked Carlisle, but that is even a little to far fetched."

I started to cry. I knew something horrible had happened. Rosalie hesitantly put her arm around me. I wrapped my arms around her and we held each other tightly. I realized she was trembling also. After a long time we let each other go.

"So what now?" I asked. I really did not care what happened next. I was sure something tragic had happened to my angel because of me, but I also knew that there was a chance that he was still out there and I would continue on because of that thought.

"We keep hiding; we obviously can not go back to Forks, at least not now, maybe in some years when they have most likely stopped watching it. For now we go on for them." Jasper told us in an empty tone.

"Well if we are going to keep hiding there is one thing we must do." I said looking expectantly at Jasper and Rosalie.

"What" Rosalie asked?

"You have to turn me"

"What No Way Bella There Is No Way In Hell I Am Turning You!" Rosalie screamed at me "First Of You Have No Idea What You Are Asking To Become, Second I Don't Know If I Could DO IT WITHOUT KILLING YOU AND THIRDLY EDWARD WILL KILL ME." She got louder as her tyrant went on

"First of I know exactly what I am turning into, I think I have been around your family long enough to see the good and the bad side, second I trust you Rosalie, thirdly Edward was going to turn me now anyways so I don't see the difference." I told her calmly

"Bella" Rosalie started but I cut her off.

"Rosalie, you know it is the only way, now just bite me" I said holding out my arm and pushing my sleeve up, "and don't kill me."

"Rose she is right" Jasper told her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and bit down.

**Now someone asked me not to do flash backs and to do it in the present time, but I am sorry this is the way I planned it. If a lot of you don't like the way I am doing it tell me, and I will consider a different way of doing it. Actually tell me if you like it the way I am doing it now. I am thinking of doing one chapter in the past than one chapter in the present and going back and forth, how about I let you guys choose. So Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. 23 years ago

**23 years ago**

"Is this the best we can do" Rosalie complained?"

"Yes Rosalie, this is the best we can do. If you have any better solutions I would love to hear them." Jasper snapped back. It was strange to hear Jasper talk this way, but we had all been getting on each others nerves lately.

"This will work great. Good job Jasper" I said stepping in between Jasper and Rosalie's stare down. "I am going to check out the rest of the house, want to come with Rosalie?" I didn't give her much of a choice I grabbed her arm and drug her down the short hallway.

"This place is disgusting, how are we supposed to live like this?"

"We don't really have a choice, but we will figure something out." I put my arm around my sister's shoulder and gave her a hug. She only let me hug her for a moment before shrugging me off and walking into the closest room. I had learned over the last few years that Rosalie was not cold hearted she just did not like to appear weak.

I walked into the room across from the one that Rosalie had walked into. It was small with only one window in the far right corner. The room was furnished with a dresser with a mirror over it; there was also a black couch up against the wall. I would have to remember to thank Jasper for that.

We had spent the last four years searching for our family with no avail. After Rosalie had changed me we had spent 3 days in a shabby hotel paid for with the cash Jasper had on him. After my transformation had finished Jasper had taken me hunting. That first hunt had not been what I had expected. I had always dreamt that Edward would have taken me.

I had found a dear easily enough, now that my senses were heightened and that I was not clumsy anymore. I had killed the dear and drained it off its blood before I had even realized what I had done. It had seemed like the most natural thing to do, but I had still cried tearlessly after I was done feeding.

"What is wrong" Jasper had asked me exuding calm onto me.

"This is not how I imagined it. I wanted Edward to change me, I wanted him to take me on my first hunt, but now I have no idea where he is, if he is even alive."

Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and could almost pretend that I was in Edward's arms. Jasper had that same sweat smell and his chest was cold and hard like Edward's but no matter how much I wanted to pretend it was him I knew it was Jasper.

"So what do we do now" I asked after I had calmed down.

"We will search for our family, but we are going to have to go into hiding."

"What if they are looking for us, how will they find us if we are in hiding."

"We will leave them clues everywhere we go, clues that only they will understand. But we have to survive also, so Rosalie has gone to the bank to withdraw as much money as they will let her. After that we can no longer use any credit cards, our cell phones, or anything else that can be tracked."

I could not believe that this was happening. Edward and I had been happy. Our relationship had been stronger than ever. He had promised me that we would spend eternity together, that nothing would tear us apart, and in one day all our plans had been destroyed. I looked at Jasper and could tell that he was feeling my pain. It was not fair of me to make him feel my emotions on top of his. I knew he was worried about Alice.

"Let's get going than." I told him giving him a true smile and taking his hand and pulling him back to our hotel room.

We spent the next four years looking. We went to all of the places they had lived in the last 100 years. Every home that we went to was burned down. It was like the Volturi were always one step ahead of us. We would leave little clues everywhere we went to let our loved ones know we had been there incase they came there. After four years of searching we had found nothing. Not one clue and our outlook on ever finding them were becoming less and less good.

"They would not want us to go on like this." I finally said one day. We were standing in the ashes of the house that Esme had fixed up twenty years ago in New Hampshire. It had been our last hope, and now we found it burned down just like the rest of our hopes.

"And what would you have us do" Rosalie snapped. "Just have us stop looking for them."

"No, I will always keep looking for Edward" I responded softly. "But they would not want us to spend eternity looking for them. They would not want us to keep getting crushed every time we have an ounce of hope." I was so sick of feeling helpless and lost; I could not do this anymore, at least not constantly. "We need to settle down somewhere, we can keep looking for them, but we have to keep living."

"Bella just incase you have forgotten we live for ever" Rosalie was now just being bitchy. I could not blame her, but I didn't feel like dealing with it right now.

"You know what I mean Rosalie" I yelled at here. "This is not living. Traveling from place to place looking for something we know we will not find. We have been living out of our car only stopping to hunt. I can't do it anymore I just can't." By this time I was shaking, but not because I was upset.

Jasper put his arm around me and I could feel a sense of calm envelope me. "She is right Rosalie; we can't keep on like this. I miss Alice just as much as you miss Emmett. Plus if we stop moving maybe they will have a chance of finding us."

That seemed to make sense to Rosalie because she finally sighed and asked "So what shall we do than."

We sat there in silence for a long time, each of us thinking of the best plan of action. Finally Jasper came up with the most reasonable answer. "We will go to college. I will go to law school. I suppose I can forge the paper work so it looks like I just got my masters in pre law so I can jump into law school."

"I can go into engineering. I can learn how to build the motor of a car." Rosalie said sarcastically but I knew she liked Jaspers idea. "What about you Bella."

"I think I would like the idea of majoring in literature." I had not read a book in over four years and I had to admit I missed it.

We had all applied to Harvard and with Jaspers amazing forging skills we had all been accepted. Because school was so much, and because the only money we had was from what we had been able to withdraw four years ago we had had little funds left over to buy the first house we would have in the last four years.

Jasper had taken on the responsibility of finding us a house and furnishing it. It was as small three bedroom two bath house. It had a small living room and a kitchen with rusty appliances; luckily we would not be using that room.

"Bella lets go shopping, I have not really been shopping in for ever" Rosalie said sauntering into my room and gracefully sitting down on my couch.

"With what money, I know how you like to shop and we are pretty much broke from tuition and this house, good thing we don't need to shop for food."

"Oh we can figure something out. Stores let you get credit cards we can just put it on them, and sense we trying to come out of hiding who cares if they can be tracked"

"You have to pay credit cards back Rosalie" I was becoming suspicious if she really had no concept of how money worked.

"Well you can get a job then" She said with an evil smile.

"There is no way I am getting a job to pay of your credit cards" I said throwing a pillow at her. "If I get a job so are you"

"Actually we are all getting jobs" Jasper said coming into my room and plopping down on the other end of my couch.

"Oh is that so and how am I supposed to do my homework if I have a job." I could tell she just did not like the idea of having a job. I have to admit, if you told me four years ago that Rosalie would get a job I would have laughed hysterically.

"You can do your homework at night when normal people sleep, but I doubt that you will have trouble with your homework in the first place." Rosalie just glared at my reasoning. "Now are we going to go shopping or what?" I really was looking forward to doing something normal for once.

**Now I know that this chapter was a little blah but it had to be put in but I promise next chapter will be good, full of some unexpected events!!! Well please Review, it really helps**


	4. 19 years ago

**19 years ago**

"I swear I am not letting Jasper go back to school for another 100 years" Rosalie whispered in my ear. We were sitting in the crowd at Jaspers graduation commencement, waiting for his name to be called. Rosalie and I had graduated a semester ago, so we had got to spend the last few months making fun off Jasper as he spent all night pouring over his law books.

"Don't forget we still have courtrooms" I whispered back, but I knew what she meant. Not only had Rosalie and I gone to school as full time students we had also had to go to all of Jaspers lectures.

Jasper had done well his first semester but during his second he had almost attacked a girl in the middle of class. He had been able to restrain himself but we had decided not to take any chances. Jasper had wanted to drop out of school right away, but surprisingly Rosalie was the one that would not let him. "There is no way I am letting you drop out of school, when I have to continue" she had raged at him. Looking back on it I think she would have rather let him drop, than go to half of his lectures with him.

"You can go to the courtrooms with him I am done" Rosalie hissed back. I just rolled my eyes at her. As much as she would put up a fight she would do what was right for the family, even if that meant going and listening to Jaspers cases. We had decided that sense Jasper needed us in his lectures he would need us when he started practicing so one of us would have to come and be with him in the courtroom.

"Let's drag Jasper out tonight" I said as Rosalie and I both rose from our seats to cheer for Jasper as his name was called. "He has never once come out, and because you drag me along all the time it only seems fair."

"Whatever Bella you know you have a good time" was all she responded with. She was right though I did have a good time, but I would never let her know that. The first time she had drug me to 'Banners' the local college club I had thrown a huge fit. Rosalie had spent over two hours giving me a make over with out telling me why. When she pulled up outside the club I knew instantly what she was up to.

"Rosalie no, no, no. I don't dance." I had begged her.

"Bella it has been over five years ago sense you danced last, and if you have not noticed you are not as clumsy as you once were, now stop being so melodramatic and get out of the car" she had scolded.

"Why do you even want to go in, I thought you hated humans" I asked her? I really was looking for anyway out of this.

"I am not here for the humans; I am here to have some fun now get out of the car!" She was almost screaming at me by the end and I did not want to get her any angrier so I climbed out of the car and pouted my way up to the bouncer.

"Names" the giant of a man, who looked like he should be a linebacker on a pro football team, had asked.

"Rosalie and Bella Hale" Rosalie had purred at him, it made me want to puke.

"Go right ahead" the bouncer, who we later learned was named Rick, said as he pushed the door open for us with out even looking down at his list.

After that first night Rosalie and I had become regulars there every Friday and Saturday night. Rick would always let us in with a smile, he had a horrible crush on Rosalie, and Rosalie would automatically drag me out onto the dance floor. At first boys tried to pick us up right and left but Rose would always give them her famous ice queen glare and they would scamper off, after a while only boys that had never been to 'Banners' before would come up and try to flirt with us. One time a guy that had been hitting on Rosalie at the mechanics shop that she worked at followed us to the club, I had had to hold Rosalie back from killing the guy as Rick escorted him to the door. I almost laughed when I heard the manager tell Rick that as much as we ignored the guys we were the ones bringing in half the business.

"Jasper I am so proud" I coed in my best fake mother voice. As I ran up to him after the graduation ceremony was over, making Jasper laugh

"Bella says she is dragging us to Banners tonight" Rosalie said to Jasper

"Oh no I am not, there is no way I am going there" Jasper said, the happiness in his voice replaced with fear. "There are to many people there."

"Don't be so antisocial Jasper, you just graduated from law school, and this is a day to celebrate." I teased.

"It's is not like I have not graduated from college before." He mumbled "plus don't you have to work Bella."

"The library closes at nine, you know that plus I took the day off to see my big brother graduate." I said giving him a big hug.

"There is no stopping her so you might as well just come along" Rosalie said unamused at my behavior.

By the time we reached the club the line was around the corner but Rosalie just walked right up to Rick with me literally dragging Jasper behind me. "Is this a guy I see with you girls" Rick asked in mock shock.

"This is our brother Jasper" I informed Rick pushing Jasper threw the door.

We drug Jasper out onto the dance floor, but he just stood there with a bemused look on his face as Rosalie and I danced around him. We danced to three songs before I saw Rick walking towards us. He motioned for me to come over to him so I broke away from my family and went to see what he wanted. "There are some people here asking about you, I tried to get rid of them but they will not leave" Rick said. I did not like the way Rick was acting either. He sounded scared and he was almost shaking, two things I had never seen him do. There was only one explanation I could come up with; the Volturi had finally found us. I could think of no one else that would scare Rick this much. I looked around the room at all the innocent people there having a good time. I knew if we did not go out there the Volturi would not think twice about killing all of these innocent humans.

"Tell them we will be right out there, I need to go get my brother and sister." Rick just looked at me as if he wanted to protest. I don't know if he was scared for me to go talk to them or if he was afraid for himself to back out there. "Rosalie, Jasper I think we are in trouble" I said walking back to them on the dance floor.

"What is wrong" Jasper asked instantly worried.

"Rick said that there are some people here to see us, I think it might be the Volturi"

"Shit" Rosalie cursed under her breath.

"Why do you say that" Jasper asked?

"Because Rick seemed scared and the only thing I can think of that would scare him is a vampire, and the Volturi are the only ones looking for us." I explained

"They are not the only ones looking for us" Jasper said back with a smile on his face. How stupid could I have been, yes it very well could be the Volturi out there but it could also very well be Edward.

I suddenly did not care if it could be the Volturi if there was a chance it could be my Edward. I had to go outside now to see for myself who it was. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her threw the crowd I could hear her mumbling complaints about me pulling her along but I really did not care.

The three of us burst out of the door ready for either option but it was neither. Across the street leaning up against a shinny black sports car stood two make vampires their eyes blood red.

"You must be the Hales" said one of the men. He was tall, well over six feet tall he had shaggy curly brown hair, but what struck me the most about him were his broad shoulders. I had not seen anyone that big except for Emmett.

"What do you want" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie" I whispered, this was really not the time for her bitchyness.

"I must say, we are very luck. We were actually looking for your brother, and when we heard that you two lovely ladies liked to come here we decided that this would be the best place to find you, but luck us we also found your brother" The tall one said.

"Well it looks like you found me, how can I help you" Jasper said stepping in between Rosalie and the mysterious man.

"My name is Michael and this is my brother Andrew" he said turning his unnerving burgundy eyes towards Jasper "and we are in need of your services."

"And why would we want to help you" Rosalie said cutting him off.

"Because we can help you find your family" said the other man, who must have Andrew.

**Is it just me or does this chapter seem short. Ok so I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I just finished one of my stories and I have two others including this one that I am trying to write. So I have a plan. I am going to try to write one chapter per story and rotate so that I do not update one over the other. Well I hope you like it and please oh please review.**


	5. 18 years ago

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, the only excuse I have is that I had finals, then I had to pack and drive 600 miles home and then unpack and then start working plus writing my other stories, but I will definitely try to update faster and more often.**

**18 years ago**

"Jasper I am sick of this place, these vampires know nothing, let us just leave." Rosalie complained for what seemed like the hundredth time. I hated to admit it but I agreed with her. We had been living with the Roland coven for a little over a year now and they had told us little if nothing about our family.

The Roland coven had come to us asking for Jasper's services as a lawyer. From what I could tell they were using Jasper to take over the wide world of business. Jasper was always traveling with either Michael or Andrew to do something unsavory I was sure. I had no idea what business deals they were making my brother do, but what ever they were he hated it and I could tell that he hated himself for doing them but he would not tell Rosalie or I what was going on.

Jasper once said that the only reason that he took part in these devil deals was for Alice and if he ever did find her there was no way she would take him back if she knew what he had done. Rosalie started screaming at him after he had said that; demanding that he tell us what was going on, but he just clammed up after that and has never commented on his work for the Rolands after that.

"Rosalie, they know something, we just have to be patient." Jasper told her calmly, exuding peace into the room.

"Jasper Hale, don't you dare try to control my emotions about this." She snapped back.

"I am going for a walk" I said suddenly, standing up from the chair in the corner I had been sitting in. Rosalie just gave me her usual glare that had once hurt me but now I hardly noticed. I was sick of their fighting; did they not realize that we are the only family that we have at the moment and we need to stay together, especially in this place?

I exited the castle like mansion that we had been living in this last year. The Rolands lived in Maine and luckily it was finally spring time because I hated the snow with a passion I didn't know could exist for weather. It was daytime and the sun was shining brightly so I decided to go for a walk in the gardens where I could stand in the sun and no one would see me.

"I didn't know you could get more beautiful, but there you are shining like a diamond and you prove me wrong once again" came, Gideon's playful voice, from behind me.

"What do you want Gideon?" I tried to sound disapproving but I could not help smiling. Gideon was Michael and Andrews younger brother. He had only been 18 when he had been turned, and had also been turned only a year before me, so he often teased me that we are twins because we are so close in age. Were Gideon's brothers were reserved and rarely talked to me or Rosalie, Gideon was playful always joking and constantly annoying Rosalie to my secret delight. I could not help liking the guy even if he knew secrets that could help me find Edward and would not tell me.

"Oh I am just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me, beautiful Bella."

This time my look of disappointment was real. "Gideon why must you always ruin my days by talking like that" I told him in a reproachful voice. He found it hilarious that me and my family refused to feed on humans and was constantly bugging me about it. He was convinced that he would someday get me to kill a human.

"Ah Bella, come on you know I was just teasing." He called to my back as I walked away from him.

"No you were not teasing, and you know it." I growled turning back to face him. "I do not understand you Gideon, you seem like someone that could be my genuine friend and then you go and do things like that."

"Bella I am sorry if I hurt you" he said sounding genuinely apologetic "but I just don't understand you."

"What is there not to understand" I snapped.

"First off you are a vampire that does not drink human blood."

"Gideon I have already explained that to you and I do not think I should have to again." Why did he have to be so stupid and make me so angry sometimes?

"I know that Bella" he said a little annoyed himself "I said first off, as in there are other things that I don't understand."

"What then Gideon, what possibly could there be about me that you have so much trouble understanding."

"Well your family, for one thing."

"What about my family?" I said lowly almost growling. Bothering me was one thing but talking about my family was something completely different.

"Hey don't get mad at me, you asked. What I don't get is that you and your sister are completely different, yet you love her. You are warm where she is cold, you are loving where she is bitter, and you are kind where she is hostile. Then there is your brother, he has, as you would put it, slipped twice already sense he has been here. When he does he hates himself and locks himself in his room for weeks. And you all seem to hate being here, hate seeing what Jasper has to do and yet you stay, why because of some lost loves. I think you would be a lot happier if you would just give up this vendetta for finding them, and let yourselves be what you are, to feed off of humans instead of the stinking animals. I do not understand why you must be such a masochist, why you must hurt yourself each day by missing a lost love, by staying with a monster of a sister, and hating yourself for making your brother do something you know he hates."

I stood there in the middle of the gardens speechless. I could not believe that he had just said that to me. I wanted to hit him, to tear him to shreds for saying such hateful things, but I knew it would be useless; the few times we had wrestled he had always out powered me. So I used the only weapon I had my voice.

"Gideon Roland you are the worst type of being. You are a two faced snake, one that pretends to be ones friend in purgatory but then turns around and pushes them into hell. You know nothing about Rosalie, so never speak of her like that again. I know she can seem hard and uncaring but she would do anything for her family and the ones she loves. Even if the choices she makes are wrong, they are done out of love, even if they do seem selfish to others. As for Jasper, I do not know what your brothers make him do because he will not speak of it and you know what they make him do and yet you will not tell me so I can help him. It is because of that reason that he has slipped. And I will never give up searching for Edward, even if it takes me the rest of eternity." With that I turned around and ran inside to Rosalie's room.

"Nice entrance" Rosalie commented.

"We have to get Jasper to leave" I told her.

"I didn't know you felt that way Bella. What, with you walking out on that exact conversation earlier."

"Don't be that way Rose, please not right now." I begged. I needed my sister right now, not a bitch.

"All I am saying is that if you wanted to leave you could have backed me up earlier." She continued on in the same condescending tone.

"AHHHHH" I screamed into my hands.

"Isabelle Marie Swan Hale you stop that right now, you are giving me a headache."

"You don't get headaches Rosalie Hale" I snapped back, but I could not help but laugh. "But you are right I should have backed you up earlier, Jasper can't fight both of us."

"Bella can I speak with you for a moment" Gideon said from Rosalie's doorway. "Please" he begged.

"Fine" I sighed. There was no reason to keep fighting, but that did not mean I had to forgive him right away. "What do you want to say to me now" I said as I stepped into the hallway.

"Come for a walk with me." I didn't like being told what to do but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway and out the back door. "I don't want anyone to hear" he whispered so low in my ear I could hardly hear him. He pulled me far into the forest before stopping and turning to face me.

"Gideon what is going on" I asked him. He was not acting like his usual self, what with his outburst earlier and now this.

"Shh, Bella. No one can hear what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I said as quietly as him

"I am sorry for what I said earlier, I really am. You have no idea how sorry I am for a lot of things, but you were right about me being a two faced traitor. This whole time I have been dishonest with you when I really wanted to be your friend."

"Gideon you have been a friend"

"Bella please don't interrupt, I don't have much time. Now listen you have to get you and your brother and sister out of hear. I will not tell you exactly what Jasper has been doing because I feel that is something that if he wants you to know he will tell you himself, but I will tell you that he has been working for the Volturi."

"What" I almost screamed forgetting to be quite.

"Be quite" Gideon hissed, looking around nervously "Jasper does not know he is working for them, so do not be mad at him. Now I know nothing about Edward and the rest of your family and I wish I did, but I don't." He looked down at his hand, and I could tell that he truly wished that he did. After a moment he continued "Michael and Andrew know nothing also, they are just taking orders from the Volturi"

I wanted to cry from what Gideon had just told me. Jasper had unknowingly been working for the same vampires that had ripped our family apart, and everything we had been through this last year had been for nothing.

"Gideon…" I started when four unknown vampires ran out of the trees and grabbed him.

"GIDEON!!!" I screamed, the four vampires where dragging him deep into the forest. I could tell he was trying to fight them but he was outnumbered. I jumped on one of the strange vampire's back but he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed hard on the ground but I was up within less then a second. I grabbed a different vampire's arm and twisted him around and punched him hard, I was thankful that Jasper had taught me how to punch a few years ago.

"Get out of here Bella" Gideon yelled at me as he was pulled farther into the forest. "Just Go" I could hardly see him anymore and it was getting harder to fight of the two other vampires.

Finally one grabbed me around the neck and held me up to a tree. I could not breathe and I was thankful I was no longer human. "Don't be a silly little girl; don't try to fight me because I will win." He then let me go, and I dropped to the ground. When I looked up they were all gone and I had know idea where Gideon had gone, but one thing I was sure about was that those vampires had been guards of the Volturi and they had just stopped Gideon from telling me something important, important enough to attack him in the woods and drag him off. I had to get back to my family now, and we had to get out of here.

**Bum Bum Bum, what is going on? I would love to hear your predictions!!! Well Review please.**


	6. 14 Years ago

I let the fog swirl around me, enveloping me in a sense of solitude

**Oh my goodness, I should be shot, or at least hit with a very large stick. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I really thought I had updated a few times sense the last time I did. It has been over a year sense I posted a new chapter. I have a few excuses that include finishing another story, work, Europe, school, moving three times and all that jazz, but I really feel that this is still unacceptable. I really do apologize. I hope there are still a few people out there interested in this story. Please after you have read this chapter let me know with a review. I know I don't deserve a review, but please let me know what you think.**

**Brwneyedgrl**

**14 years ago**

I let the fog swirl around me, enveloping me in a sense of solitude. I could hear the trees creak behind me although I could hardly see them. I could smell a deer near by, but its presence hardly fazed me. The cool air licked at my skin, and I turned my face towards the sky and let the light drizzle tickle my face. We had been living in the Black Hills, South Dakota for three years now, and the spring time was always my favorite, and it reminded me of Forks and my Edward.

We had spent the majority of our time in rural unpopulated areas sense our flee from the Volturi but the Black Hills gave me a sense of peace that I had not felt in years. To say I felt safe would be an overstatement, but I didn't feel scared here. After our time living with the Rolands, and our hurried escape, I didn't know if I would ever not have the need to look over our shoulder. I still felt a shiver roll up my spine every time I think back to the time that I ran back into Rosalie's room after Gideon had been taken. I had explained everything to her in a matter of seconds. Rosalie had grabbed my arm and her car keys and ran to Jaspers room, telling him we were leaving and that he either come with us or be left behind. I still don't know if Rosalie would have left him but I think Jasper felt her true and utter terror and was by our side and in the car with out hesitation.

The Rolands pursued us for months. We never stayed in one place for more then a few hours. We drove from Canada to Brazil, criss-crossing between the continents multiple times. We had been crossing South Dakota and had stopped to hunt in the Black Hills. We had been in an area that I later learned was called Mystic, when I found the note staked to the tree.

**STAY** with the symbol of four circles intertwined, was all that was printed on the thick parchment. I recognized the symbol instantly as a Celtic tattoo that Gideon had had on his wrist.

"Are you crazy Bella? You want us to stay here because of a note you found on a tree!" Rosalie screamed. I knew that she would react this way but it was the unsure look in Jasper's eyes that made me think that I would loose my fight.

"It's not just a note Rosalie" I tried to reason with her. "It's from Gideon, I know it. He felt horrible about everything that his family had put us through and he is trying to make up for it." I tried to stay calm, and I was proud that my voice didn't waiver.

"So let's just say that this note is from Gideon, you want us to stay here. Don't you think that would be a pretty good reason to run? To get as far away from this place as possible."

"No, Gideon was trying to help me when he was taken. He must have somehow escaped and is trying to help us."

"Or maybe they let him go and he is helping them find us." Jasper said in a low whisper. I turned to look at him but he would not meet my eye.

"You worked with Michael and Andrew. You spent countless hours with them. You also knew Gideon. Jasper tell me, do you think that Gideon was enough like his brothers to manipulate us and trick us." As I spoke these words I saw Jasper waiver in his conviction that Gideon would try to trick us.

"Jasper you chose for the three of us to go live with the Rolands. I think it is only fair to make the decision for the three of us to stay here."

"Jasper made that decision because he thought that it would help us find our family. Staying here is not going to help at all. Our family never lived here, there is no chance of finding any clues about them is this area." Rosalie growled.

"Well running around the Americas like chickens with our heads cut off is not going to help us find them either." I snapped back.

"You don't get to make this decision on your own." Rosalie snapped back just as fiercely.

"Bella is right. We can't keep running. We stopped running in the first place because it was not helping us find our family. If Bella wants to stay here, I will stay with her." Jasper stated evenly.

I couldn't help my self. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I don't know exactly why we are supposed to stay and what will happen, but I just know it is the right thing to do."

We stayed in an abandon cabin close to town until Jasper and I had worked and saved enough money to rent a small log house in the woods. Rosalie did not talk to us for 5 months and she refused to work or even leave our little safe haven other then to hunt. I think that if this decision had been made before our family was ripped apart she would have left, but as it was we were all terrified to be alone. We were frozen with fear of losing one more person we loved.

Today I was graduating from High School again. I had entered the local high school as a sophomore and had attended Stevens High for three years. The teachers had commented on how mature I was and how academically proud of me they were, they had worried though on how social distant I was. I still hold the memory dear of the time that my math teacher had called a conference with my guardian. He had been more then a little surprised when Rosalie had walked in with a huff.

"We are a close family, and as you can see close in age. So I don't see any reason why we should be worried that Bella chooses not to be friends with these hormonal adolescent apes you call high school teenagers." With that Rosalie had stormed out of the room leaving me to fight with all my energy the urge not to laugh out loud.

Other then that incident our life in the Black Hills had been peaceful and dare I say ordinary. After a few years Rosalie opened a mechanics shop, only working on classic cars. Jasper had joined a small law firm, handling small cases. I played the dutiful high school orphan that worked at the public library after school.

"Bella we have to go" Jaspers velvety voice carried out to me through the fog. I had not wanted to go to this graduation, arguing that I had already gone to my first one, but Jasper had argued that we had to keep up appearances. We had decided to stay here a while longer. The people were friendly but not nosey. Living in the woods offered an endless supply of deer and plenty of mountain lions and other big game. Even Rosalie had agreed that our long journeys had not led to any clues about our loved ones and that for right now our best plan of action was to stay in one place and let them find us. The thought of them being dead never entered our minds.

I walked back to our house, letting the white fingers of the fog wrap around me like a cashmere blanket. I entered through the side door but Rosalie was already pulling me back out towards her car. "So what now? What are you going to do now that you are a high school graduate?" Rosalie teased.

"I think I am going to write a book." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "I think I have read enough books to write my own, and you know I think I have enough life experience to have something to write about." Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but I could see a smile playing on her lips.

"Get in the car you two. We are going to be late, and how many times does a girl get to graduate from high school." Jasper said in what I could tell was his 'I am trying to be serious but really I am about to crack up hysterically voice'. Both Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes at him. It had been such a long time sense Jasper had laughed, we were just happy to see that maybe someday he would laugh again.

I climbed into the car and out of the fog, the fog that promised me security. The silky wisps of white, that so reminded me of Washington, were almost like a promise that I would someday find my Edward, and that my brother and sister would someday find their angels also. But not today, for there had been no note that had said **GO**.

**I know that it has been for ever sense I updated. Once again I apologies profusely. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this but if you are please let me know with a review. I really need to know if I should continue on or if I should focus on other things. Thank you all that have stuck with this story, because the author sucks at updates. Please let me know what you think. I know that this chapter seems a bit tame but I have finally decided exactly where I am going to go with this story and this is a very very (once again) very important chapter. **


	7. 7 Years ago

**7 Years Ago**

"Rosalie for goodness sakes stop" I screamed. "Just Stop, this is not helping". I really couldn't blame her but her tantrum was not getting us anywhere.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Rosalie screamed at me as she pulled up another tree and chucked it in my direction. "You always think you are so superior" she continued to yell as she threw a second tree at me.

"Jasper would you help me!" I yelled at him. I was now getting upset, what with all the trees being thrown at me.

"I am trying, but her emotions are all over the place, it's a little hard." I could tell by the look on this face that he was trying to calm her, but was being affected by her outlandish emotions.

"Fine" I growled. I was just going to have to take this into my own hands. "I'm sorry that I have to do this Rosalie". I ducked her next tree and took the advantage of her distraction of grabbing her next throw toy to tackle her to the frozen ground. I don't know if I would have been able to hold her but Jasper was smart enough to jump her also.

"Get off you wench" Rosalie screeched.

"I am not letting go until you calm down." I growled back.

What was to happen next will maybe the one thing that will go down in history as the most suppressing thing that had ever happened to me. Jasper slapped her. It must have surprised her too, because Rosalie stopped struggling and just stared back at Jasper in disbelief.

"I am sorry Rosalie but you were getting hysterical." Jasper told her somberly but I could hear the regret in his voice. Rose and I was the only thing he had left. The only thing he had constant contact with to keep him going strong and I didn't have to be able to read minds or feel others emotions to know it killed him to strike Rosalie. "Now will you please calm down so Bella and I can let you go and figure out what we are going to do next."

"Fine" Rosalie hissed at both of us "but you will pay for that."

I looked to Jasper to gain confirmation that Rose had really calmed down enough to be considered somewhat sane at the moment. Jasper gave a small jerk of his head and we both let go of her at the same time. I took a few steps back, still not trusting my sister of not retaliating or going into another fit.

"Rose I am sorry,. I know you are upset, and understandably so. I am scared too, but we need to stand together and think of a plan, not impale each other with pine trees." I tried to talk slowly taking a few steps towards her.

"Well what are we going to do oh smart one" She quipped back. "The bloody Rowlands are here. I refuse to let them take us, I refuse to let them control Jasper again." Her voice which had started out strong faltered at the end. This is why I loved Rose so much. To everyone else she seemed to only care about herself, and to some extent I am sure that is true, but above all else she loved her family. I could understand her fear. The Rowlands worked for the Volturi. If they knew where we are then the Volturi could easily have that information. Even with this fear, it was the fear of the Rowlands controlling Jasper again that sent the real fear through me.

"They will not control me again. They have nothing to control me with." Jasper said back in a whisper that even I had trouble hearing. "We can not run from them. They said they are here alone. I do not know if we can trust them, but I have seen no signs of the Volturi. They said if we run they will call them. I say we take our chances."

I looked at Rosalie afraid that she would go off on another tantrum, but her face said it all. She surrendered. I don't know what was harder, agreeing with Jasper and fighting the need to run for safety, or to see the helplessness on Rose's face. "Okay we stay. Michael said that he and his brothers would meet us at our house at 1:30, which by the way is in 20 minutes." I turned to Rosalie giving her a sly smile. "Now if need be, you can toss a few trees their way."

Rose gave me that devilish smile that would scare me if I knew it was directed at me. "We are Hales, let's show them what we are worth."

I could have hugged her for that but refrained. You didn't mess with Rosalie when she was in this type of mood. "Come on Jasper, let's get home."

The three of us took of running, with me in the lead. As afraid as I was of what was to come I felt a sense of freedom to finally confront the Rowlands, and I had to admit to myself there was a small part of me hoping that Gideon would be there. He had helped us out in the past. Telling us when to move and when to stay. I wondered what had happened that he had not been able to warn us about Michael confronting me outside of town to pass on his little message.

We had been living in a small logging community in Canada. Jasper playing the dutiful lawyer. Rose was taking the turn as the high school student, and I was writing my second book. I had gone into town earlier in the day to pick up more ink for my printer when I had seen Michael standing in the middle of the road. Within seconds he was inside the car "Hello Miss Hale, how are you?"

I shook off my memory of the fear and shock of seeing Michael again. I beat my family to our cabin door but didn't go in at first. There was a small chance that the Rowlands were already there. Jasper and Rosalie stopped behind me, flanking my sides. All three of us stood completely still. I trained my ears to inside the house at the same time I tried to sense them through smell.

"They are inside next to the fire place. There are three of them" Jasper whispered so quietly that only Rose and I could hear.

I was right. They had come early, either planning on surprising us or trying to ambush us. Jasper pushed his way to the front. I did not complain, he was the one with years of fighting experience along with an active gift. Jasper pushed the door open and walked in with such an air of confidence I could not help but be proud of him. He was giving of a feeling of calm and strength, so I tried my best to copy his demeanor.

"Ah, how lovely it is to see the Hales again." Andrew said his signature drawl. "It is such a pity that you ran out on us in such a manner. We really have missed our friends."

Jasper always the polite one answered "We felt that we had over stayed our welcome and your hospitality. Bella told us that Gideon had got himself into some trouble and we felt our presence might only cause you more grief. I am sorry if our leaving so early caused you any unconvinced."

I had to admit I was shocked by his speech. It reminded me of something Carlisle would have said. It seemed that the Rowlands had been also surprised by his little speech because it took them a few seconds to respond. I took the brief reprieve to look around the room. Andrew and Michael were standing front and center, but there stood Gideon standing in the corner look directly at me. I didn't know how to respond to not only his presence but also his blatant look. I had been hoping to see him but now that he was here I didn't know what to do.

I inched my way closer to Rosalie and grabbed her hand. As confused as I was about Gideon, I knew who my family was and what we had to do. Our meeting would more then likely end in a fight and I was afraid of what the end result might be.

"We have come to ask a favor" Michael stated bluntly. "We need you to come to see the Volturi with us."

"Excuse me" Rose growled at them. "Why in the name of all that is holy would we go there with you."

"Because we will tell you where your family is" Andrew said in an almost laughing manor.

"The same way you told us where they were at when Jasper was working for you." I seethed. "Even if you told us where our family is, once we go there we would never be let free. We would never have the chance to see them."

"You are partially right my dear little Bella." Andrew said, now outright laughing. "You would never see your Edward, but your dear brother and sister would get to see their loved ones. The Volturi only want you." This news hit me like a rock. Of course they only wanted me. That was the reason this had all started. The Volturi had wanted me. That is why we had split up, that is why we lost them. I might never see my Edward again, but Rosalie and Jasper could see their loved ones again. I had caused enough pain, if there was a chance I could make it right for the only two I had left then so be my fate. I owed them that.

"Bella NO!" Jasper shouted. He must have felt my guilt and then resignation. He could not read minds but he was still able to know what I was planning.

"What is going on" Rosalie shouted back at Jasper, looking desperately between the two of us.

"Fine" I said in a voice that I hoped was not shaking. "But I am guessing that your real favor only includes me going to see the Volturi. Let my brother and sister stay. Tell them where our family is and then take me."

I was only to take one step toward them when Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and threw me backwards. I don't know what I was more surprised by, the fact that someone caught me or Rosalie's words. "None of us will be going anywhere with you. We are all we have left and you will not separate us. We have all of eternity to find the rest of our family, we do not need you." Rose growled at Michael and Andrew before she flung herself at them.

It was a fight in an instant. Rosalie dove for Andrew but Michael had his arm around her neck within seconds. Jasper threw himself into the fray. It was a blur of fist flying and mouths biting. I tried to help them but the one that had caught me was holding me back. I spun around trying to dislodge the strangers hold on me when I realized it was Gideon.

"Don't join that fight you will loose, my brother are too good." He begged

"So you want me to stand by and watched my family fight alone!" I yelled back

"Bella you must listen to me. You can make it out of this. Run now"

"No! They are my life now, you can not ask this of me and expect me to accept that offer of running."

"Listen to me very carefully. I don't know when I will be able to contact you again, but when I can go to the town I tell you to. Set up a life there. After you have settled in and you feel like no one is watching go to Forks, go back home."

"What" I stopped my struggle, I could not understand what he was saying to me, what did he mean.

"Please Bella, just do what I ask. When I get the message, just go. Act normal but somehow make it to forks. I can not help you if you do not leave now though. I can not help your family if all of you are dead."

I could only stare at him. This made no sense. I was pulled out of my puzzlement by Rosalie's scream. I spun around to see Rosalie in horrible shape pinned to the wall. Jasper was easily holding his own against Michael but he was having trouble trying to get to Rosalie to free her. I struggled against Gideon with everything I was worth but he was to strong. He just kept shouting and begging me to run. I could do nothing but watch as I lost my best friend and sister.

I started to hyperventilate, if I could have cried I would have been drowning in my tears. Jasper was now loosing ground as he was distracted by trying to get to Rosalie and fight off his own demon. I could hear someone else screaming and only after a moment realized it was me screaming both Rosalie and Jasper's names. I could not loose them. Not now, not after every thing else I had lost. As much as I struggled and fought I could not break free of Gideon's strong arms. All I could do was pray and beg that some how Michael and Andrew would let go. I begged with all my strength that some how they would leave my sister and brother alone, and that is when it happened. As if a bomb exploded Andrew and Michael went flying across the room. They hit the opposite wall at such a force that they went threw it. I was now completely calm. I felt if I was in a different world, as if everything around me ceased to exist except Michael and Andrew. I Wanted them outside and as far away from my family and me as possible. With that thought Michael and Andrew were thrown out the door and down the rood. Andrew crashing into several trees making the old pines topple over.

"Bella" Jasper's calm voice said reaching into my dream state. "Bella come back, it is over." I could feel hands on me again. Three pairs of hands to be exact. I pulled myself back to full conciseness, and could feel a rush of calm wash over me.

I looked into Rosalie and Jasper's black eyes. "What happened?"

"It seems that your gift has finally shown itself." Jasper said in a cautions voice, "but I don't think right now is the best time to talk about it, we need to go."

"I think you need to go too" I told Gideon, now easily detangling myself from his grasp. I didn't want to look at him at the moment. Because of him I could have just lost my family, but he had also given me another clue. He had tried to save me in his own weird way, and I didn't know how I felt about him at the moment.

Gideon took a step away from me, "remember what I said Bella." He then turned and was gone.

The three of us took his lead and departed in the opposite direction of him and his brothers. "Thanks for not letting me leave with them Rosalie." I said as I grabbed her hand as we ran through the forest.

"Whatever, if you think I was going to owe you anything you are crazy." Rosalie said in her typical haughty tone.

"What she means to say is thank you for saving us" Jasper said with a laugh as he grabbed my other hand. I just smiled when Rosalie gave a slight squeeze to my hand. I might not have my angel, but I did have close seconds with these two.


	8. 1 Year ago

Sorry that it took me forever to update. I had to read my last chapter to update myself. That is not a good sign when the author has to do that. I hope whoever is still reading this story likes this chapter. This chapter takes a bit of a different turn than the rest of the chapters, so please let me know if you like it or if I should not go this route. Please Review at the end of this chapter so I know if I should continue on.

**1 year ago**

"My friends got a girlfriend and he hates that bitch"

"Cass do you mind not singing at the moment" I asked in exasperation to the punky looking red head sitting next to me in the big black Escalade.

"Well what is your problem?" Asked said red head.

"Nothing Cass, you have just been singing that same song for the past 3 hour's non-stop. I would kind of like to concentrate and focus on the task at hand." I told her with a pointed look, gaining only a humph from her but at least she stopped singing after that.

I looked at Rosalie in the front seat and caught her eye in the mirror. She was giving me a look that said, "This is why we work alone". I really could not disagree with her. Us Hale's worked best when it was just the three of us, but this was a big assignment and we could use all the help we could get.

It was only a few weeks after our run in with the Rowlands that we had encountered another coven of sorts. They called themselves the Irutlov or the Volturi backwards. They were a group that had started a few years back to bring down the Volturi, or at least the evils that they inflicted. David was a peace and love vampire that had been turned back in the 60's and had never lost his hippie ways. David loved all except the Volturi, and had vowed to revolt and bring down their tyranny. Over the years he had contacted other vampires that felt the same ways as him and recruited them to his cause.

The three of us had been skeptical of David when we had first met him, but then he had told Jasper that he could write all of the wrongs that he had done on behalf of the Volturi, and Jasper had jumped at the chance and accepted for us before Rose or I could respond. I still do not know the extent of Jasper's dead with the Rowlands had been, but I think I have a good idea now.

The Irutlov consisted of close to a hundred vampires now. We did not all live in one place like the Volturi; we did not collect others with gifts like them, bust most importantly we were not a monarchy like the Volturi. David had assumed the position of leadership but in all actuality we were a democracy. One vampire was chosen from each individual coven to represent their family. No major mission or decision was ever executed without a majority. We protected those that were members fiercely. Rose often joked that we were like a little street gang that tried to act like the United Nations.

Jasper had shown his true leadership skills in teaching Irutlov members the art of fighting and war. We had spent countless time perfecting our skills in combat and honing our gifts to our advantage. I could now send one or many flying across a room or field; a very helpful gift in my point of view. Rosalie had also proven to be a very deadly fighter. When she fought it was like watching a dancer float across a stage taking turns with different partners, to only watch them fall when she moved on to her next.

Hence for these reasons I was sitting in a black Escalade with my siblings, a dark and brooding young man named Lyth, and annoying little Cass. We were on a rescue mission. Two members of the Irutlov had been taken by the Volturi. I had never met these two vampires but it did not matter, they were one of use. They apparently had gifts that the Volturi wanted; and the Volturi were holding them in a well guarded area in Mexico until they could figure out a way to transport them the Italy.

"Let us go over this one more time" Jasper said in a low but commanding tone. "Cass, you will come in from the West and freeze the guards on those walls. Once you have them froze, wait until 2:36 until you set them on fire."

"Yes sir!" bubbled Cass.

"Lyth, you will come in from the south and take out those guards. At the same time as Cass you will light the fires." The only response that Lyth had heard Jasper was a scowl that Lyth gave.

"I will take the East side" Jasper continued, "And Rose and Bella; you go in through the entrance. Remember don't worry about starting fires, it will only cost us precious time."

"I think we know the plan Jasper" Rosalie said a bit impatiently, but Jasper continued on as if he did not hear her.

"Has every one set their watches to the exact time?"

"Yes Jasper we have, and everything will be fine. Don't worry about us, we have done this before." I said trying to calm him out of commander mode. Jasper was never like this except when we were going in for a fight.

Jasper gave me a slight smile in the rearview mirror that I reciprocated. We pulled off onto a dirt road in the jungle and exited the car.

"Now could we be quick about this, I have a Junior English test tomorrow that I really don't want to miss." I said with a smirk, causing Jasper to laugh and Rosalie to give me a shove.

"I really don't understand you guys" Cass squeaked.

"Call us crazy but we like to keep up appearances for the human world. We like to have a bit of a life outside of being an Irutlov member." Rose snapped back. Rosalie left on the biggest reason though. Spending time in the human world made us remember our lives with our loved one; along with the hope that they may find us that way.

"Let's go" Jasper commanded, and we all set out in our different directions.

Rosalie and I ran to our point, and waited at our designated area and waited. I looked down at my watch "it's almost time" I whispered more to myself then Rosalie. I felt Rose give my hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. I was thankful to have here with me.

How had my life come to this point? I had only wanted to spend my life with Edward. The two of us just spending our time wrapped up in our love. The Volturi had stolen that from me, and my siblings. They had tricked Jasper into performing deeds that he could not fully forgive himself for, no matter how much Rose and I tried to convince him that it was not his fault.

We were writing those wrongs now; we were extracting our revenge, and saving others from a fate like ours. We had dismantled many of the facilities and programs that the Rowlands had set up in name of the Volturi.

"Let's go" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

We set out at a fast run, approaching the entrance to our members' prison within seconds. I sent two guards flying across the clearing into the door, smashing it open. Rosalie slipped her way up to two other guards ripping them apart before they had time to react. We both rushed through the now splintered door as we saw the fires start from our companions. Rose and I each took a guard before they had time to realize what was happening. We found the two prisoners within moments.

"Let's go. The guards are down, but we don't have much time before reinforcement comes."

"Thanks god" one of the prisoners muttered before the four of us took off running out of their cage.

We all met back at the SUV at the same time like planned. "How did it go" Jasper asked?

"Perfect" was Rosalie's answer. She was thinking the same thing as I was. That could be us if they ever got their hands on us. Even worse, it could be the ones we love.

Jasper could sense our emotions and sent a wave of calm and peace our way. I gave him a smile of thanks. "Well Bella, I think we will get you back in time for that big test of yours."

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie joked, as we drove down the road back towards home.

"Not as nervous as I am sure Jasper is about his court case tomorrow." I joked back. We all knew that he would win. But there was always the chance something would go wrong; one of the witnesses looked a lot like Alice.

PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know if people are still reading this after my super long absence. Also I need to know how people felt about this chapter. The next chapter will finally be back in the present when they are going back to Forks.


End file.
